Charles Edward Ensko I (1880-1952)
Manhattan, New York |Baptism = |Death = Levittown, Pennsylvania |Burial = |Father = William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) |Mother = Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) |Spouse = Elizabeth Dempster MacIlwraith (1890-1987) |Marriage = June 29, 1918 Manhattan, New York |Children = Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Charles Edward Ensko I (1880-1952) was the United States manager for the Hunyadi János Mineral Water Company of Budapest, Hungary. (b. April 29, 1880; New York City, New York, USA - d. November 24, 1952; Levittown, Bucks County, Pennsylvania, USA) Parents *William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) *Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) Birth He was born on April 29, 1880. Hunyadi János He was the US manager for the Hunyadi János Mineral Water Company of Budapest, Hungary. Travel On October 20, 1916 he applied for a passport to visit Budapest. On January 13, 1917, he was returning to the United States, first-class, aboard the twin screw Steamer "Noordam" going from Rotterdam in the Netherlands to New York. Marriage On June 29, 1918 he married Elizabeth Dempster MacIlwraith (1890-1987) in Manhattan and his marriage certificate number is "19630". Children *Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) *Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993) who married Ralph Moan Higgins (1916-2009) World War II He registered for the "old man's" draft in 1942. He was 5' 8" and 160 pounds. He had a body mass index of 24.3. Death He died in 1952 and his funeral notice appeared in the New York Times on November 24, 1952, on page 23: "Ensko - Charles Edward, Sr. at Levittown, Pennsylvania, beloved husband of Elizabeth McIlwraith Ensko, devoted father of Eloise Ensko Higgins and Charles Ensko, Jr. Services at "The Universal Chapel." Lexington Avenue at 52nd Street on Wednesday, November 26, 1952 at 11 a.m." Memories about Charles Edward Ensko I *According to Eloise Ensko Higgins (1950): "They were having a birthday party for me in Levittown and he said he was feeling tired. He went to lay down in a bedroom and he never woke up. He dated his future wife for 10 years before they married". *Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) said: "My father was nine years old when his own father died. My father studied bookkeeping and he worked for a company in Germany and in Hungary. The company, Hunyadi Janos sold mineral water. The owner was Hungarian and the business did well. The New York office was around Houston Street. My father was there from about 1900 or 1910 and he got a gold watch for his 10 year anniversary that I still have. My dad took over the agency when his boss retired. The Hungarian guy paid him $80 per week and told him to 'always give everyone a weeks pay for Christmas'. During WWI the company had trouble and my father took a boat over to Hungary and I have the papers from the trip. He came back just before war was declared. The business was confiscated by the government as alien property. After the war hyperinflation destroyed the Mark and the business went under. Then he worked as a bookkeeper for Robert Ensko in his silver business. He retired from there around 1947 or 1948." External link *Charles Edward Ensko I (1880-1952) at Findagrave Gallery Image:1910UnitedStatesFederalCensus 308097926.jpg|1910 US Census Image:Ensko-Charles passport front.jpg|1916 passport application from October 23, 1916 Image:Ensko-Charles passport back.jpg|1916 passport application from October 23, 1916 Image:Ensko-Charles passport letter.jpg|1916 passport letter File:1940 United States Federal Census for Charles Ensko.jpg|1940 US census Image:Ensko-CharlesEdward 1941 draft.png|1942 draft registration Image:Ensko-CharlesEdward 1942 draft back.jpg|1942 draft registration back Image:Ensko-Charles 1952b.jpg|Funeral notice Category: Non-SMW people articles